Kenyako Request
by Dark Fox
Summary: Ken gets captured, and ken save yolei from mummymon's attack Snake Bandage


Blank Page 17

A requested Kenyako

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon! Never have and never will! Hey, if I did these fanfics would be episodes! 

The new Digidestined were exhausted after knocking down a whole bunch of control spires. Ken and Cody had yet again had an argument and Ken had stomped off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was captured by Arukenimon & Mummymonand was taken back to their hide out.

"What shall we do with him darling?" " We are going to get them to meet us somewhere and we'll attack them using Ken as bait, that Yolei girl seems quite fond of him. Oh, don't call me darling!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yolei started worrying when Ken hadn't come back after half an hour. "Guys something is wrong. Ken should have been back by now!" "Don't worry Yolei we'll find him," Kari comforted. T.K. came up to Kari and kissed her cheek gently. "T.k. not right now! I'm trying to comfort Yolei!" "Don't worry Yolei Pegasusmon and I will fly over the forest and look for him. "T.k. don't you might get lost or something might happen!" Kari stated. "I'll be alright Kari." "Oh alright go, but be careful!" He gently kissed her on the lips and got onto Pegasusmon. "I'll come back, don't worry, your light will guide me!" "Bye T.K.!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ow my head hurts!" Ken said. "Ken where are we?" "I don't know wormmon!" "Look it's Arukenimon!" "Arukenimon what do you want with us?!" "I'm going to use you to attract your annoying friends!" "You can't they'll see through your plan!" "That Yolei girl wont. She is so crazy for you that she'll come even if she knows it's a trap!" "She doesn't like me!" "Yes she does! Trust me, she does." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"T.K. I don't see anything!" "Come on Pegasusmon we have to find Ken, for Yolei's sake!" "Wait T.k. look down there I think I see him!" "Yeah, there he is, and there's Arukenimon!" The two of them flew down as soon as Arukenimon left." "Ken, look there's T.k. and Pegasusmon." "Ken, Wormmon! Hurry let's get out of here!" Wormmon Digivolved to Stingmon and they flew off back to the group. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where are they? They've been gone so long!" Kari cried. Davis had tried to comfort her but she just kept saying she thought T.k. would never get back. 

Suddenly they saw Stingmon, Pegasusmon, T.K. and Ken coming closer. "They're back!" "Kari!" T.k. yelled as he jumped off of Pegasusmon and ran towards her. The two embraced and squeezed each other tightly. Yolei ran over to Ken and hugged him tightly. "I missed you ken, I thought something bad had happened." "I'm alright Yolei." 

Suddenly Arukenimon and Mummymon appeared. They began a battle with the Digidestined. Suddenly Mummymon yelled "Snake bandage!" And fired it at Yolei. "Noooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ken yelled running in front of her taking the full force of the blast. "Ken, Ken talk to me!" She turned him over and saw a huge wound on his chest. She cried as she saw Ken gasp and then fall limp. "No, Ken you can't leave I wont let you!" "I-I love you!" Suddenly a red and green light flowed out of her and into Ken. There was a pink flash. When the light faded Ken opened his eyes and looked at Yolei. "I love you too." They hugged. Then they pulled back slightly and their lips met. It was a soft sweet kiss. The perfect first kiss. Passion flowed in them as they kissed gently. Yolei's lips parted as Ken's tongue slipped into her mouth. "Close your eyes Cody this isn't something someone your age should see." Armadillomon said. 

When Yolei and Ken pulled apart they smiled and gently kissed again.

The End.

A/N: Well that's it. That was the story I was requested to do. It isn't as good because I usually write Sorato and Takari.

Got any Sorato requests? Got any Joemi requests? Got any Takari or Kenyako Requests? Send them to me at [qautre_sandrock@hotmail.com][1]. Ja ne! ~DF

   [1]: mailto:qautre_sandrock@hotmail.com



End file.
